Elven Starlight
by TheBladedancer
Summary: Only in the night, under the stars so high above, does Tarathiel allow himself to admit the things that plague his heart....
1. Story Commentary

Heylo my Fellow Squirrel Councilors:  
  
Okay, so honestly, I really am not enjoying The Hunter's Blade trilogy. Drizzt is suffering through major angst-issues and "woe to me!" spasms. He just needs to take some Prozac and go along his merry way. But apparently, Salvatore hasn't thought of that easy solution to Drizzt's anger management problems quite yet.  
  
Hence, we are stuck with Over-angst Drizzt.  
  
Aren't we lucky?!  
  
But, on occasion throughout the Drizzt books, we are allowed to read about the characters Tarathiel and Ellifain. (Good guy, that Tarathiel.) So, in my boredom a few months ago, I actually wrote a short story about this elf.  
  
I created this story just to get my mind working on detail, but I wound up getting slightly into the character's mind. (Oops?) At any rate, it's just a short piece on Tarathiel. It takes place before Sea of Swords actually, but you can probably figure that one out on your own.  
  
I hope you enjoy. It's only a single chapter, and I'm not planning to continue it (?). Have a good day, everyone!!  
  
- Aithne (TheBladedancer) 


	2. Elven Starlight

Elven Starlight  
  
Tarathiel looked longingly at the stars above him. For many nights, especially on clear ones such as this, the elf came out of the moon elf settlement where he lived, to come to a tree far from the festivities of the elves. When he reached this tree, he would climb it and watch the stars from a high branch.  
  
And so he sat this night as well, letting one of his legs dangle, swinging it back in forth to a slow rhythm that seemed fitting for the mysterious night. Bleak thoughts plagued his mind, ones that he could not rid himself of, no matter how hard he tried. The stars were his only comfort this night, gently easing the turmoil in his heart.  
  
He and his love Innovindil had just returned from Silverymoon earlier that day. The elf Ellifain was nowhere to be found. Both of the elves knew that the vengeful elf-maiden Ellifain was beyond reason in her pursuit of the drow ranger, Drizzt Do'Urden. They both knew that she would stop at nothing to find Drizzt and make him pay for what she thought to be a horrible murder...the killing of her mother, her family, her people.  
  
But it wasn't so, as any who knew Drizzt Do'Urden could tell her. Drizzt had in fact saved Ellifain from a fate that Tarathiel wasn't sure had been better for her. She had been traumatized at her young age, tormented by the thought of her mother's body atop of her own. On more than one occasion, Tarathiel had awaken in the night to hear Ellifain screaming, crying out in fear that she was covered in blood.  
  
Tarathiel sighed, distressed by the memories. She could not be found, and if she met Drizzt Do'Urden in battle, he knew that she would not survive the fight. The ranger would show mercy, but Tarathiel feared that Ellifain would never relent on her hunt for the blood of drow. And, he knew, that it would be that hunt that would bring her to her demise.  
  
He heard the footsteps coming, but he did not turn away from his stare at the stars. He knew by the pace of the step and by the gentle swish that followed each footfall, that he was in no danger. Still, when the footsteps stopped below him, Tarathiel finally did break away his hold on the stars to look down at Innovindil, a silky blue dress covering her beautiful body.  
  
"Something troubles you, love," Innovindil said to him softly. The bow that usually hung across her shoulder was missing, and her dirk-so deadly in her slender hand-was not at her side. She was not wearing her customary garments, the browns and greens of her kin, and Tarathiel repressed the urge to gawk at the elf in her revealing gown. She had changed her appearance greatly since they had arrived back in Lurkwood, but Tarathiel in his somber thoughts hardly seemed to care.  
  
Innovindil climbed the tree easily, coming to rest on the branch that ran the closest to Tarathiel's. She knew well that Tarathiel had not forgotten her question, but it was not until many moments of a still silence had passed that Tarathiel answered her.  
  
He breathed in deeply, the glow of the starlight above illumintating his fair face as he looked up at the sky. "I fear for Ellifain," he admitted softly, so only Innovindil and the spirit of the night could hear his words.  
  
Innovindil's lips thinned. She knew that it was the lost maiden that was tormenting her love. The palms of her hands smoothed her dress. "There is nothing more we can do for her," the beautuiful elf replied-and in truth, there was nothing else. The two had followed Ellifain to the town of Silverymoon, but there she had simply disappeared. They had searched for days, but they could not find her.  
  
"She has never thought clearly about her course," Tarathiel went on, hearing his love's words, but choosing not to comment on them. "She will die if she continues her hunt for the ranger."  
  
Innovindil was persistant, trying to free Tarathiel from the pain he felt. "And do we have control over her fate? You feel the guilt, Tarathiel, but there is no reason that you should." Her voice was soft, beckoning him nearer.  
  
And Tarathiel listened to that voice. He turned, his balance perfect on the limb of the tree. Looking deep into Innovindil's eyes, they shared their concerns for Ellifain. The two shared so much in the moment of silence, more than words passing between the two.  
  
"You had best tell the others of what has happened in Silverymoon," Tarathiel whispered softly, glancing away and ending their moment. Innovindil shuffled around, wishing with her whole heart that Tarathiel had not broken the moment.  
  
But she nodded, accepting her duty, and with the nimble lithe of her race, dropped from the tree and began her walk to the camp. Her head was bowed in disappointment as she walked away, the dress she wore still sparkling in the light of the moon. Tarathiel thought for a moment that he should call her back, and tell her that he appreciated her words. But the time to do such a thing had passed, and Innovindil disappeared into the trees.  
  
Tarathiel sighed for a second time that night as he heard Innovindil's footsteps fade into the distance. Sadly and slowly, the elf leaned back, looking longingly at the stars-those beautiful, ever-watching stars-above him. 


End file.
